internetkilledtelevisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Allie Wesenberg
Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy is an internet personality and Vlogger, known for Vlogging alongside her husband Charles Trippy on his CTFxC channel, as part of the Internet Killed Television web series. Personal Life: Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy was born on March 3rd 1987 in St. Petersburg, Florida. Wesenberg attended the University of South Florida where she studied Environmental Science. Very little is known about her Childhood. Wesenberg's mother, sister and brother-in-law have appeared in the Vlogs on occasion. Occupation: Wesenberg does have a career outside of the Vlogs, though very little is known about it. It has been the subject of much speculation, with some believing she works for an Dating Agency and others believing she is a writer for a national based company. Wesenberg has not stated her occupation as of yet, however has stated that her job allows her to work from home. Legal issues: On August 26th 2013, Wesenberg was arrested by St. Petersburg Police in Pinellas County, Florida. Wesenberg was taken into custody for Driving Under the Influence. On September 19th 2013, Wesenberg was charged with DUI. Wesenberg discussed receiving her DUI in a video titled - HOW WE MET! (1.4.15 - Day 2077) - published May 2nd 2015 on the CTFxC channel. She stated "I got my DUI because someone I was in a relationship with for a really longtime really hurt me, he did something really, really terrible to me and it broke my heart. I didn't know how to deal with it and I went out with one of my girlfriends and I drank and I drove. It was the worst decision and best decision of my life. I know people will judge that but...it changed my life, it completely changed my life." Medical Issues: On October 12th 2015 Allie Wesenberg took a trip with Charles Trippy to Hawaii, as documented in WE ALMOST MISSED HAWAII!! (10.12.15 - Day 2357) - the pair opting to travel to the location for a much needed vacation. On returning home Wesenberg became ill and on October 21st 2015 was taken to the Emergcy Room, as documented in EMERGENCY ROOM! (10.21.15 - Day 2366). After spending five days in the hospital, Wesenberg was released October 26th 2015 - FINALLY LEAVING THE HOSPITAL! (10.26.15 - Day 2371) - diagnosed with Dengue Fever. Wesenberg has made a full recovery, but suffers with increased fatigue as a result. Relationships: Charles Paul Trippy III (2014 -): It is believed that Charles Trippy and Allie Wesenberg began dating in May of 2014. Trippy's relationship with Wesenberg became the subject of much speculation, when a photo of Trippy with his arm around a then unknown girl (later confirmed to be Wesenberg) began circulating. The photo, which was posted in May 2014 caused controversy among viewers, as many believed it was too soon for Trippy to be in a new relationship after separating from his wife - Alli Speed - in the April of 2014. As a result many rumors began to circulate - including allegations of cheating - Trippy however denied these claims and addressed the rumors in a video titled - LETS GET THIS OVER WITH! (5.19.14 - Day 1845) published May 20th 2014 - along with a handful of other videos. On May 21st 2014 Trippy confirmed via Facebook that he was in a new relationship. Wesenberg at first did not feel comfortable on Camera and therefore her face was blurred, - she received the nickname Squiggles because of this. Wesenberg first appeared in the Vlogs in - I'M FLYING THE PLANE!!! (5.22.14 - Day 1848), - Published May 23rd 2014 - though her face is not seen. Her official introduction to the Channel was a month later in a video titled - TIME TO SAY HELLO!! (6.22.14 - Day 1879), published June 23rd 2014 - in this video Wesenberg's face is seen for the first time. Trippy introduces her saying "Look who's here..We got Squiggles A.K.A Aillie". Trippy and Wesenberg published a video on January 5th 2015 titled - HOW WE MET! (1.4.15 - Day 2077) - where they retold the events of their first date. On how they met Trippy stated "We don't remember how we met" and that they had many mutual friends. Trippy and Wesenberg announced in a video titled - SURPRISE WE'RE MOVING!! (5.11.15 - Day 2204) - that they would be moving to a new home. The vlog's leading to this announcement video documented the house hunting process and notably Trippy's mother - Marlene Trippy - acted as their relater. On June 3rd 2015 the pair officially moved into the new home, as documented in - MOVING DAY!! (6.3.15 - Day 2227), However they often travel between both the new and old residence. On July 3rd 2015 they uploaded a video titled - OUR HOUSE TOUR! (7.2.15 - Day 2255) - with Trippy giving a 'Crib's' style tour of the new house. They currently live in St.Petersburg Florida. As of March 2016 Trippy is still the owner of his previous home, however has stated that he plans on selling the house in the near future. On March 6th 2016, Trippy announced via Instagram that he and Wesenberg had become engaged, while in Australia. Later that same Day, Trippy uploaded a video titled - Will You Marry Me? (Our Story Begins) - Documenting his proposal to Wesenberg. The pair were engaged for just over a year and married on March 11th 2017 as documented in - WE ARE MARRIED!!. The official wedding video was published March 24th 2017 titled OUR WEDDING VIDEO (Charles and Allie) - produced by Peter Weisgerber. Allie legally changed her name to Allie Marie Wesenberg-Trippy. In January of 2019, she and Charles announced they are pregnant. Soon after they found out it was a girl. On July 11, 2019, she gave birth to Remi Sol. YouTube: CTFxC: The CTFxC Channel was created on June 16th 2008 by Charles Trippy. The channel had a handful of videos posted on it, before it became the official channel of the Internet Killed Television Vlogs. Internet Killed Television is a web series hosted by Charles Trippy and formerly featured Allison Speed. Trippy would Vlog alongside Speed for nearly 6 years before they separated in 2014 - Speed's last appearance being in a video titled 'GIANT SLIDE! (4.6.14 - Day 1802)' that was uploaded on April 7th 2014. Wesenberg first appeared on the Vlogs in - I'M FLYING THE PLANE!!! (5.22.14 - Day 1848), - Published May 23rd 2014 - though her face is not seen. Her official introduction to the Channel was a month later in a video titled - TIME TO SAY HELLO!! (6.22.14 - Day 1879), published June 23rd 2014 - in this video Wesenberg's face is seen for the first time. Trippy introduces her saying "Look who's here..We got Squiggles A.K.A Aillie". Wesenberg has appeared in the Internet Killed Television Vlogs since May 2014 and contributes to the videos by Vlogging by herself, as well as with Trippy. AllieWes: Allie Wesenberg- Trippy created the AllieWes channel on September 8th 2014. The first video features boyfriend Charles Trippy - CHARLES DOES THE WIGGLE..... WHAT????. Podcast: Meal Uncensored: Meal Uncensored is a podcast established and run by Wesenberg and Melissa Trippy (Charles Trippy's sister). During the podcast Wesenberg and Trippy discuss a wide variety of topics and retell interesting life stories. The first podcast was uploaded on January 28th 2015 and is available for free on iTunes . Animals: Diesel: Diesel is Allie Wesenberg's dog who she had before she and Trippy began a relationship . Diesel's exact breed is a bit of a mystery, but some believe he is a mix of Pitbull, Ridgeback, Lab and Great Dane. Diesel was officially introduced to the Internet Killed Television vlogs and to Zoey and Marley, in a video titled - THEY MEET OUR NEW DOG!!! (11.18.14 - Day 2030) - published November 19th 2014. Zoey and Marley: Zoey, a New Zealand Huntaway (Though Zoey's breed is not known for certain) born December 8th 2005, and Marley, a Rat Terrier born September 14th 2007, are Charles Trippy's dogs whom he adopted, before he and Wesenberg began a relationship. Trippy adopted both dogs from a shelter, Zoey when adopted was named Raccoon and Marley was named Mini, however shortly after Trippy changed their names respectively. Both dogs have unique personalities and Trippy often states that they are his 'Best Friends'. Zoey and and Marley are cared for by Allie Wesenberg and/ or Melissa Trippy (His Sister) and/or Marlene Trippy (His Mother), when Trippy is traveling and/or on tour with We The Kings.